


Dandelions

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dandelions, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Kathryn and Naomi spend some time together. Chakotay observes.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Dandelions

"You're supposed to close your eyes, silently make a wish, and blow on it."

Chakotay's timing was on cue. He heard Kathryn's voice say those words and it sent a shock down his...heart.

"Will it work even though it's not real?"

"I don't see why not."

Naomi squished her eyes tightly and let out a focused breath. 

The dandelion burst into a spread of miniature dandelions in the artificial breeze of the holodeck and towards the waves. 

"I wished for-"

"Shh. You're not supposed to share the wish."

"Like with birthday candles?"

"Exactly."

Kathryn and Naomi didn't notice that Chakotay had entered the holodeck. It was a cute scene and he didn't want to disturb a heartfelt moment while he readjusted from his entrance. 

The two ladies watched them float away.

'Neelix to Naomi.'

Naomi's eyes opened wide.

"Naomi here "

"We're back on the ship from collecting vegetables. I'm in the Mess Hall. Want to help? Or maybe play Kadis-Kot?"

She looked at the captain, who gave a nod.

"On my way!" She said and turned to the captain, "Thanks, captain! Swe you later!'

She turned and said, "Hi! Bye, Chakotay!" Before dashing out.

Kathryn turned with a quizzical look and saw him standing there.

"Wow, you're quiet. How long have you been there?"

"Since you have Naomi instructions on how to make a wish with a dandelion. You should do it."

"Make a wish on a dandelion?"

"Yes. If you need the instructions again, I can repeat them," he said and smiled.

She gave him a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 613-6/14/2020.
> 
> I don't own rights to Voyager.


End file.
